lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
2.19 S.O.S./Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Inselabschnitt Auf einem großen Regal am Strand stehen zwei riesige mit dem Dharmasymbol versehene Konservendosen, eine von ihnen ist mit „Grüne Bohnen“ beschriftet, die andere mit „Karrotten“. Bernard wuchtet eine weitere Dose auf das Regal. Als er eine Packung Müsli danebenstapeln will, fährt Rose dazwischen. Rose: Süßes kommt auf die linke Seite, Bernard. Bernard nimmt die Packung wieder weg, wirft Rose einen Blick zu. Die stapelt unbehelligt weiter schwarzweiße Dosen und Packungen in das Regal. Bernard: Das alles bereitet dir keine Sorgen? Rose: Was denn? Er schnappt sich eine Tüte Kartoffelchips, hält sie hoch. Bernard: Na, das!... Und das! Rose: Warum soll ich mir wegen ein paar Chips Sorgen machen? Bernard: Bist du denn kein bisschen neugierig, wo das alles herkommt? Du verhältst dich, als kämen wir gerade aus dem Supermarkt. Rose: Na ja, als Kind hat man mir beigebracht, bei Geschenken nicht so viele Fragen zu stellen. Bernard: [Spöttisch] Mir wurde beigebracht, dass ich sehr wohl Fragen stellen soll, wenn haufenweise Essen einfach so vom Himmel fällt, Rose. Sie sieht ihn an, beugt sich etwas zu ihm vor. Rose: Weißt du, Liebling, nur weil du einen schlechten Tag hast, musst du nicht laut werden. Und macht sich wieder an die Arbeit. Bernard ist ganz außer sich. Bernard: Einen schlechten Tag? Ich hatte jetzt sieben Wochen lang schlechte Tage auf der anderen Seite der Insel, bei dem Versuch am Leben zu bleiben, weil ich dich wiedersehen wollte. Aber hier... mein Gott, Rose, sie haben sich eine Küche an den Strand gebaut. Sie glauben nicht mehr dran. Rose: Woran sollen sie glauben? An was denn? Bernard: Dass wir gerettet werden. Sie sieht ihn wieder an, sagt aber nichts mehr. In der Luke piept der Alarm. Locke sitzt am Schreibtisch vor dem Computer und versucht, die Schwarzlichtkarte aus dem Gedächtnis auf ein Stück Papier zu zeichnen. Seine Krücken lehnen neben ihm am Tisch. Der Timer ist bereits bei 002:00. Doch Locke achtet weder darauf noch auf das nervenzermürbende Alarmpiepen. Er starrt auf den Zettel, zeichnet etwas ein, streicht es durch und zerknüllt schließlich frustriert das ganze Blatt. Schon ist der Timer bei 001:34. Dann bleibt nur noch 1 Minute, und der Alarmton wird eindringlicher, schneller, warnender. Locke schließt die Augen. Da klingt Jacks Stimme auf. Jack: Hey, hörst du das nicht? Locke sieht auf, wirft Jack einen stummen Blick zu, wendet sich dann mit einem Seufzen dem Computer zu, gibt nur schleppend die Zahlen ein und drückt fast unwillig die Execute-Taste. Der Timer blättert zurück auf 108:00. Locke wirft einen Blick auf das Ziffernblatt. Läßt die Execute-Taste los. Und wendet sich wieder seiner Skizze zu. Jack geht unterdessen zur Waffenkammer hinüber. Dort auf der Couch liegt Ana und blättert in einem Atlas. Sie sieht auf, als Jack hereinkommt. Er geht an ihr vorbei auf die Kammertür zu. Jack: Wann warst du das letzte Mal bei ihm drin? Ana-Lucia: Vor ein paar Stunden. Er hat geschlafen. Sie setzt sich auf, klappt den Atlas zu und greift nach ihrer Waffe, die auf der Armlehne der Couch liegt. Steckt sie sich hinten in den Hosenbund. Jack: Hat er gegessen? Ana-Lucia: Nein. [Sie steht auf.] Ist schon der zweite Tag. Er ist nicht, trinkt nicht und sagen will er auch nichts. Jack: Ich weiß nicht, wie du dazu stehst, aber ich hab keine Lust mehr zu warten. Damit schließt er die Tür auf und tritt ein. Henry sitzt stocksteif auf seiner Liege gegenüber an die Wand gelehnt und starrt vor sich hin. Er dreht nicht einmal den Kopf, als Jack eintritt, ihm einen Blick zuwirft und sich ihm schräg gegenüber auf die Liege setzt. Ana bleibt im Türrahmen stehen. Jack: Du hast also deinen Appetit verloren. [Henry antwortet nicht. Rührt sich nicht. Jack verzieht ein wenig das Gesicht. Fast spöttisch.] Okay, dann schweig. Diese Krankenbettgespräche lagen mir eh nie. Er steht wieder auf, packt seine Verbandsutensilien aus. Jack: Ich muss den Verband an deiner Schulter wechseln. Solltest du irgend etwas versuchen, dann haben wir ein Problem. [Henry antwortet nicht.] Weißt du, Henry... [Jack hält inne, wieder leicht spöttisch] – „Henry...“ Mir ist was eingefallen, was du gesagt hast, bevor wir hinter deine Lügen gekommen sind. Er geht zu Henry hinüber, beugt sich zu ihm herunter, greift nach einem Zipfel des Verbandes an seiner Schulter und reißt den Verband mit einer raschen Bewegung herunter. Dann nimmt er das neue Verbandszeug, auf das er ein Desinfektionsmittel gegossen hat. Jack: Das wird kurz weh tun. [Er drückt das durchtränkte Verbandszeug auf die Wunde. Henry zuckt zusammen, saugt zischend die Luft ein. Doch bleibt weiterhin stocksteif sitzen. Jack greift nach Pflastern.] Ja. Du hattest gesagt, wenn du wirklich einer von Den Anderen wärst, dann würdest du uns in eine Falle locken... Gefangene würden genommen werden... und ein Austausch würde stattfinden. Mir gefällt die Idee ganz gut. Und da du ja einer von Den Anderen bist, dachte ich, es wird Zeit, sie in die Tat umzusetzen. [Henry verzieht keine Miene. Jack hat die Wunder versorgt und packt seine Sachen zusammen] Ich werde zu der Grenze gehen, die wir nicht übertreten dürfen und sag ihnen, dass wir dich gefangen halten. Und wenn sie dich wiederhaben wollen, wird sie das was kosten. Und wenn wir Walt freibekommen... dann warst du vielleicht doch den ganzen Aufwand wert. Er wendet sich zum Gehen. Da gibt Henry hinter ihm einen Laut von sich. Jack dreht sich zu ihm um. Jack: Hast du irgendwas gesagt? Henry dreht ganz langsam den Kopf zu ihm herum. „Henry“: Walt bekommt ihr nie zurück. Rückblick Eine Gasse in einer verschneiten Großstadt. Es ist bereits dunkel. Und da steht ein Wagen tief im Schnee und versucht, mit durchdrehenden Rädern anzufahren, kommt aber nicht von der Stelle. Rose sitzt hinter dem Steuer. Vom Bürgersteig her ruft eine Stimme zu ihr hinüber. Bernard: Vollgas ist sinnlos. Dann graben sie sich weiter ein. Sie dürfen das Gaspedal nur antippen. Rose, die etwas genervt wirkt, kurbelt das Seitenfenster herunter. Rose: Bei allem Respekt, ich fahre schon mein ganzes Leben im Schnee. Würden sie bitte beiseite gehn? Doch Bernard macht keine Anstalten. Bernard: Das geht nur mit Gefühl. Auf ihre Art werden sie es niemals schaffen... Rose tritt wieder aufs Gaspedal, doch sie kommt nicht von der Stelle. Und gibt auf. Rose: Ich ruf beim Pannendienst an. Bernard: Damit die einen Abschleppwagen rufen? Vertrauen sie mir, wir schaffen das. Während Rose noch zaudert, geht Bernard um den Wagen herum, um von hinten anzuschieben. Bernard: Okay. Ganz sachte mit dem Gas. [Rose tritt folgsam vorsichtig auf’s Gaspedal.] Genau so. Sie machen das toll. Wir haben es fast. Jetzt Gas!... Mit einem Ruck schießt das Auto plötzlich vor, und Bernard stürzt in den Schnee. Rose hält an, reißt die Fahrertür auf und beugt sich besorgt aus dem Wagen. Rose: Geht.. geht es ihnen gut? Bernhard rappelt sich auf. Bernard: Ja, ja. Klar. Nichts passiert. Rose: Also, irgendwann hätte ich es bestimmt auch allein geschafft. Bernard geht zu ihr zurück, nickt und lacht. Bernard: Natürlich. Der Juli steht ja vor der Tür. Rose: [lacht ebenfalls] Tja also, vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe. Bernard: Gern. Rose: Ach übrigens, ich bin Rose. Bernard: Oh, äh, Bernard. Rose: Ja... okay. Bernard: Oh, okay, ja...eh, na dann... Sie lächeln einander an. Dann wendet Bernard sich seinem eigenen Wagen zu, der vor Roses steht. Bernard: Fahren eh... fahren Sie vorsichtig, okay? Rose: Ja, ja. Sie auch. [Sie sieht ihm zu, wie er in seinen Wagen steigt, will ihre eigene Tür zuklappen, zögert, sieht zu ihm hinüber, zögert wieder...] Ähm... äh, Bernard! Bernard: Ja...? Er dreht sich zu ihr um. Rose: Darf ich Sie auf einen Kaffee einladen? Bernard: [Lächelt und nickt.] Eh, ein Kaffee wäre toll. Ja.. okay. Rose lächelt. Inselabschnitt Bernard läuft mit einem zielstrebigen Blick am Strand entlang. Rose steht mit einer Packung „Dharmalars“ in der Hand vor Hurley. Rose: Ich musste über Leichen gehn, um die zu kriegen. Sie sind für dich ganz alleine. Doch Hurley wirkt weniger begeistert als zurückhaltend. Wenn auch bedauernd... Hurley: Keine Chance. Ich mach ne neue Diät. Nichts als Fisch und Wasser... und... Fisch und Wasser. Rose wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Da kommt Bernard zu ihnen. Bernard: Hurley, was machst du gerade? Hurley: Ich... rede mit deiner Frau.. Bernard strömt eine freudige Erregung aus. Bernard: Gut. Kannst du Libby Bescheid sagen und mich in 5 Minuten unten am Strand treffen? Eh und frag auch Jin und Sun und Jenkins und diesen Frogurt, den Kerl, der mal Joghurteis gemacht hat... Hurley: Neil? Bernard: Ja. Und Craig! Ach, frag alle, die du triffst! Rose: Bernard, was hast du vor? Bernard: [Strahlend] Ich hab ne Idee. Schon stürmt er weiter, hinüber zu einer Gruppe von Männern, die vor einem Zelt zusammenstehen. Bernard: Hey, Richard. Craig, Jerome, kommt her. Ich hab ne tolle Idee. Rose sieht ihm verwundert und sichtlich etwas skeptisch hinterher. In der Station packt Jack ein paar Sachen für seine Exkursion zusammen. Ana sieht ihm argwöhnisch zu. Ana-Lucia: Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich auf nen Gefangenenaustausch einlassen. Jack: Na ja, mit ihm zu reden, führt uns nicht weiter. Mal sehn, ob wir noch irgendwas für ihn kriegen. Ana-Lucia: Willst du, dass ich mitgehe? Jack wirft einen Blick zu Locke hinüber, der noch immer versunken in seine Skizzen vor dem Computer sitzt. Jack: Du solltest hier bleiben. Da gibt sie ihm ihre Waffe. Ana-Lucia: Du brauchst sie mehr als ich. Er nimmt die Waffe und wendet sich zum Gehen. Ana-Lucia: Tu dir selbst einen Gefallen, Mann. Mach dich nicht allein auf den Weg. Jack: Alles klar. Er macht sich auf den Weg. Unten am Strand versucht jemand mit einem Messer eine Art Muschel oder anderes Schalentier von einem algenverhangenen Felsen zu schneiden. Es ist Kate. Sawyer hockt neben ihr und sieht ihr zu. Sawyer: Ha ha. So wird's gemacht. [Sie bekommt es vom Felsen gelöst und wirft es in einen Eimer. Sawyer grinst.] Und wieder eine. Das waren jetzt wie viele? Vier in ner knappen halben Stunde. Ich ruf beim Guiness-Buch an. Sie wirft ihm einen Blick zu, schmunzelt, wenn auch mit verdrehten Augen. Kate: Hilfst du mir oder nicht? Ich hätte auch noch was besseres zu tun. Sawyer bemerkt Jack, der den Strand herunter auf die beiden zukommt. Sawyer: Bis jetzt war's ein schöner Tag. Da kommt Dr. Jackyll. Kate folgt seinem Blick, sieht Jack an, lächelt. Jack bleibt vor ihnen stehen. Wirft Sawyer einen kurzen Blick zu, Kate einen längeren. Jack: Hi. Sawyer: Selber Hi. Er steht auf. Jack: [Zu Kate, nicht Sawyer.] Ich breche auf in den Dschungel. Ich rede nochmal mit unserem bärtigen Freund. [Kate runzelt die Stirn.] Ich will, dass wir Henry eintauschen. Sawyer: [Grinsend] Ah, der alte Gefangenenaustausch. Und du fragst, ob ich mitgehe, weil du eine Waffe willst. Jack: Ich wollte nicht dich fragen. Ich wollte Kate fragen. [Kate ist sichtlich überrascht. Steht sofort auf.] Und eine Waffe habe ich schon, aber trotzdem vielen Dank. Sawyer: Woher hast du ne Knarre? Jack: Ist das wichtig? Sawyer sagt nichts mehr. Jack sieht Kate an. Kate: Ich hol meine Sachen. Die beiden wenden sich zum Gehen. Kate wirft Sawyer noch einen Blick zu. Der bleibt allein am Strand zurück. Bernard hat am Strand eine ziemlich große Gruppe von Campbewohnern um sich herum versammelt. Unter ihnen sind Jin und Sun, Claire mit Aaron und auch Hurley und Libby. Bernard: Okay. Zwei Monate sind wir jetzt auf der Insel, ja? Zwei Monate. Und eh.. und wir haben uns schon einen Wassertrog gebaut. Und wir haben eine.. eine Speisekammer, und wenn wir mal duschen wollen, dann gehn wir.. in die.. Station. Habt ihr vergessen, wie es uns hierher verschlagen hat? Es wirkt beinahe so, als will keiner mehr nach Hause. Claire: [Ärgerlich] Wie kannst du das sagen? Natürlich wollen wir wieder nach Hause. Bernard: Und warum unternehmen wir dann nichts? Hurley: Alter, wir haben... das Floß gebaut... aber es wurde abgefackelt. Bernard: Schade, und was machen wir jetzt? Diese Lebensmittellieferung kam mit nem Fallschirm, das heißt ein Flugzeug hat es hier abgeworfen. Und das heißt, dass hier noch andere Flugzeuge über die Insel fliegen. Und genau deswegen bauen wir ein Zeichen. Wir bauen ein gigantisches Zeichen in den Sand. So groß, dass man es von einem Flugzeug aus sehen kann oder ein Satellit, der darüber hinweg fliegt und Fotos davon macht. Wir müssen doch nur dafür sorgen, dass dieses Zeichen groß genug wird, dann wird man uns retten. Geduldig haben die Umstehenden zugehört, werfen sich Blicke zu, einige nicken. Rose: Vielleicht wäre es besser, erst mal mit Jack darüber zu reden. Bernard sieht sie entsetzt an. Bernard: Müssen wir wegen allem zu Jack rennen? Ich meine, er ist nicht der Präsident. Er ist nur ein Arzt. Rose: Und du ein Zahnarzt. Bernard starrt sie an. In der Menge um ihn herum klingt leises Gelächter auf. Bernard kann es nicht fassen, geht zu Rose hinüber. Bernard: Äh, kann.. kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden? Komm mit. [Er zieht sie von der Menge weg. Sichtlich verwundert über ihr Benehmen. Bestürzt sogar.] Schatz, es ist nur ein Zeichen. Was ist denn schon dabei. Rose: Das Problem ist, dass du diesen Menschen Hoffnung auf Flugzeuge und Satelliten machst, die einfach so von irgendwoher auftauchen sollen. Bernard: Ich versuche nur, irgend etwas zu bewegen. Ich will unser Leben wiederhaben. Rose: Das einzige, was du garantiert erreichen wirst, du entfachst falsche Hoffnung. Bernard sieht verletzt aus. Starrt sie einen Augenblick sprachlos an. Bernard: Entschuldige, bitte. Ich muss ein Zeichen bauen. [Und er wendet sich ab und geht zur Gruppe zurück.] Okay... ich schlage vor, dass wir sofort damit anfangen. Wir haben lange genug gewartet. Rose sieht ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Rückblick Rose und Bernard sitzen einander gegenüber an einem kleinen gemütlichen Tisch in einem Restaurant mit einem atemberaubenden Blick auf die Niagara Fälle. Roses Haare sind sichtlich kürzer. Rose: Ist das nicht fantastisch? Bernard wirkt etwas abgelenkt, sieht an Rose vorbei. Bernard: Ja klar, es ist wunderschön. Rose: Das klingt nicht sehr beeindruckt. Bernard: [Zerstreut] Doch... Rose: Und wodurch könnte Gott dein Interesse erwecken? Bernard nickt jemandem irgendwo hinter Rose zu. Er lächelt. Wirkt aufgeregt, fröhlich. Doch Rose ist verwirrt. Rose: Bernard... was soll denn das? Da kommen zwei Geigenspieler an ihren Tisch und beginnen zu spielen. Nur für sie. Bernard lächelt Rose an, rutscht von seinem Stuhl herunter und geht vor ihr auf die Knie. Bernard: Rose, ich bin 56 Jahre lang Junggeselle gewesen.. und dann hab ich dich getroffen, und... seitdem ist jeder Tag wie Musik. Und es ist, als würden wir uns schon ewig kennen. Ich habe immer davon geträumt, jemanden wie dich zu finden, aber ich hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben. Rose ist gerührt, doch auch etwas zurückhaltend. Rose: Bernard... Bernard: Ich weiß, ich weiß. Es klingt verrückt. Unsere erste Begegnung ist fünf Monate her. Aber fünf Monate sind eine lange Zeit, weil ich es schon nach fünf Minuten wusste. [Er sieht ihr in die Augen, holt einen Ring hervor. Rose schluckt.] Rose, ich liebe dich. Willst du meine Frau werden? Da folgt eine kleine angespannte Pause. Rose: Bernard, ich werde sterben. Er starrt sie an, ganz schockiert. Rose: Ich bin krank. Ich bin todkrank. Bernard: [Völlig schockiert zu den Geigenspielern] Würden sie uns kurz allein lassen, bitte? Die beiden Geigenspieler ziehen sich sofort zurück, und Bernard setzt sich wieder Rose gegenüber auf seinen Stuhl. Wendet keinen Blick von ihr. Rose: Der Krebs war ziemlich ruhig während der letzten paar Jahre. Aber jetzt ist er wieder da, und diesmal wird er mich nicht in Ruhe lassen. Mein Arzt sagt, mir bleibt noch ein Jahr, mit ein bisschen Glück auch etwas länger. Bernard hat Tränen in die Augen. Einen Moment lang sagt er kein Wort. Dann... Bernard: Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Rose: Bist du... auch wirklich sicher? Er greift nach Roses Händen und hält sie fest in seinen. Lächelt. Bernard: Oh ich bin sicher. Rose: [Lächelt mit Tränen in den Augen] Ja... ja... Inselabschnitt Eko und Charlie sind einmal mehr schwer bei der Arbeit, als Bernard zu ihnen herüberkommt. Bernard: [Scherzhaft zu Eko] Da verbringst du 48 Tage mit nem Kerl und jetzt ruft er weder an, noch schreibt er... Eko: [Trocken und ohne seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen] Hallo, Bernard. Bernard: Was macht ihr Jungs denn hier? Eko: Wir arbeiten nur. Bernard: Hört zu, wisst ihr, ich und noch ein paar Leute, wir errichten unten am Strand ein großes Zeichen im Sand. Wir hoffen, dass es von einem Flugzeug oder Satelliten gesichtet wird. Es wäre nicht schlecht, wenn sich noch ein paar Leute mehr finden würden. Eko: Ich kann nicht. Tut mir leid. Schon wendet Eko sich ab. Bernard wendet sich Charlie zu. Bernard: Charlie? Doch auch der schüttelt den Kopf. Charlie: Leider nein, Bernie. Ich hab auch nur zwei Hände, weißt du? Viel Glück. Bernard: Könnte ich wenigstens ein paar von diesen Stämmen haben? [Er deutet auf einen Stapel Baumstämme] Die könnten wir gut... Eko: [knapp] Die brauchen wir noch. Bernard: Für was denn eigentlich? Charlie: Eine Kirche. Bernard: [Fassungslos] Eine Kirche? Eko: Ja. Bernard starrt Eko an. Bernard: Warum wollen aller nur irgendwas bauen auf dieser Insel. Ich will, dass wir gerettet werden! Eko: Jeder Mensch wird auf seine Art gerettet, Bernard. Bernard: [Frustriert] Ich konnte dich besser leiden, als du noch Leute mit deinem Stab geschlagen hast. Damit geht er davon. Charlie zuckt mit den Schultern. Charlie: [Zu Eko] Ich mag dich so wie du bist. Tief unten in der Station versucht Locke noch immer angespannt, die Schwarzlichtkarte aus seiner Erinnerung aufzuzeichnen. Doch es gelingt ihm nicht. Laute Musik klingt durch die Räume. Und irgendwann hat er genug, steht auf, greift nach seinen Krücken und humpelt zur Waffenkammer hinüber. Dort sitzt Ana auf dem Boden und repariert irgend etwas. Locke: Ich will mit ihm reden. Ana-Lucia: [knapp] Solange hier keine Waffe ist, wird die Tür nicht geöffnet. Sie wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Ana-Lucia: Aber wenn du mit ihm reden musst, rede mit ihm. Mit frustriert zusammengebissenen Zähnen humpelt Locke ganz dicht an die verschlossene Tür heran. Locke: Henry, kannst du mich hören? [Keine Antwort. Locke klopft gegen die Tür.] Hier ist John, Henry. [Nichts ist aus der Kammer zu hören.] Henry, hast du die Zahlen eingegeben, oder nicht? Warst du am Computer, oder nicht? [Henry antwortet nicht.] Henry! Ich muss es wissen. [Locke klingt immer verzweifelter.] Antworte mir! Antworte mir! Antworte mir, hörst du! Dann sehen wir Henry. Er sitzt ganz ruhig und still in seiner Kammer. Und grinst. Unten am Strand steht eine sehr kleine Gruppe von Campbewohnern herum und wartet. Unter ihnen sind Jin und Hurley. Bernard kommt zu ihnen und ist mehr als überrascht. Bernard: Wo sind die anderen geblieben? Wo ist, äh... wo ist Craig? Wo ist Frogurt? [Niemand antwortet. Bernard seufzt kurz, reißt sich dann zusammen.] Okay. Wir machen weiter. Das Zeichen wird den ganzen Strand einnehmen, wenn es fertig ist. Die Buchstaben müssen natürlich ausgesprochen groß sein. Mindestens zehn Meter. Diese schwarzen Steine bieten einen optimalen Kontrast zum Sand. Hurley: Alter, da fehlen aber noch ne Menge Steine. Bernard: Ja, Hurley. Da fehlen noch ne Menge Steine. Da ist ein Lavafeld 800 Meter landeinwärts. Da gibt es die haufenweise. Wir werden sie immer zu zweit hertransportieren. Also, jeder sucht sich einen Partner und ich werde damit beginnen die riesigen Buchstaben vorzuschreiben. Legen wir los. Die Leute tauschen Blicke. Begeistert wirken sie nicht. Hurley: Hey, äh, Buchstaben kann ich gut. Bernard: Jeder hat seine Aufgabe, Hurley. Ich mach meine Aufgabe, du hast deine. Jin sagt etwas auf Koreanisch. Fragend sieht Bernard Hurley an. Bernard: Was? Was hat er gesagt? Hurley: Ich glaube er ist nicht so wild darauf, diese Steine durch die Gegend zu schleppen. Bernard: Okay... es ist klar, dass es ne Weile dauert. Aber wenn wir es schaffen, auf diese Weise gerettet zu werden, hat sich die Mühe doch gelohnt.. [Zu Jin] Rom wurde auch nicht an einem Tag erbaut... [Jin sieht ihn nur an.] Ach, nein davon weißt du nichts... okay, lasst uns anfangen. Auf geht's. Widerwillig setzt sich die kleine Gruppe in Bewegung. Rückblick Rose und Bernard fahrem in einem Jeep eine lange leere rotsandige Straße irgendwo in Australien entlang. Rose: Wir haben uns verirrt. Bernard: Nur weil du das sagst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass das stimmt, mein Schatz. Ich weiß genau, wo wir sind. Rose: Ich weiß es auch. Wir fahren ständig im Kreis herum, im Nirgendwo. Deswegen wollte ich unsere Flitterwochen auch am Strand verbringen. Endlich stoßen sie auf einen Hof mit mehreren Gebäuden und ein paar Leuten und Farmtieren. Bernhard hält an. Rose: Gott sei Dank. Zivilisation. Bernard, lass uns nach dem Weg fragen. Bernard lächelt. Bernard: Ich muss nicht nach dem Weg fragen. Wie gesagt, Schatz, ich weiß, wo wir sind. Rose: [Verwirrt] Bernard, was ist hier los? Bernard reicht ihr eine Broschüre. Bernard: Wir beide sind hier... weil ich möchte, dass du diesen Mann triffst. Sein Name ist Isaac von Uluru. Und er hat schon Hunderten von Leuten geholfen. Ich weiß, wie sich das für dich anhören muss, aber glaub mir, er ist echt. Rose starrt auf die Broschüre. Sie ist alles andere als begeistert. Verärgert eher, aufgebracht. Fassungslos. Rose: Bernard, du schleppst mich zu einem Wunderheiler? Sie steigt aus dem Wagen. Ist vollkommen außer sich. Bernard weiß gar nicht, wie ihm geschieht. Folgt ihr, versucht zu erklären. Bernard: Er ist kein Schwindler, Rose. Nachdem ich angefangen habe, überall von deiner Situation zu erzählen, haben mir ihn drei verschiedene Leute empfohlen. Rose: Meine Situation? Wolltest du etwa deswegen nach Australien fahren? Nur um hierher zu fahren, zu diesem Scharlatan? Bernard: Nein, das ist er nicht. Rose, ich hab 10,000 Dollar an ihn gezahlt, weil ich wollte, dass er dich empfängt. Normalerweise... Rose: [Äußerst verärgert] Ich wollte das doch gar nicht! Das ist... Bernard, ich habe mit dem, was mir passiert abgeschlossen und meinen Frieden gemacht. Er starrt sie an und kann nicht fassen, was sie sagt. Seine Begeisterung schlägt in verzweifelten Trotz um. Bernard: Also ich noch nicht. Ich kann nicht dasitzen und nichts tun, Rose. So bin ich nicht und so werde ich nie sein. [Flehend] Ich muss es versuchen. Wirst du es versuchen, Rose? Für mich... Rose sieht ihn an, ganz gerührt, wenn auch hin und hergerissen. Inselabschnitt Unten am Strand arbeitet Rose an ihrer Unterkunft. Im Hintergrund ist Bernards Stimme zu hören. Er versucht Sawyer dazu zu bringen, ihm bei seinem Vorhaben zu helfen. Sawyer schichtet Plamenzweige auf das Dach seiner eigenen Unterkunft und ist wenig gerührt von Bernards Anliegen. Bernard: Pass auf, es wird gigantisch. Es wird ein riesengroßes Zeichen. Sawyer: Wie schön, Bernard. Er geht mit einem Stapel Palmenzweige an Bernard vorbei. Und strapaziert mit seinem Desinteresse Bernards Geduld. Bernard: Wenn du Zeit hast, deine Hütte zu reparieren, dann hast du auch Zeit ein paar Steine zu schleppen. Gib dir'n Ruck. Wir können deine Hilfe gut gebrauchen. Sawyer: [Spöttisch] Hast du Ärger mit der Gewerkschaft in der Strandfabrik, Rosa Luxemburg? Bernard: Ach komm, Sawyer. Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Was sagst du dazu? Er wirft Bernard einen Blick zu, grinst. Sawyer: Ich sage... Pass-adena. Frustriert wendet Bernard sich ab. Geht zu Rose hinüber, die sich gerade über das Wasserauffangbecken beugt. Bernard: Na, bist du zufrieden? Rose: Womit denn? Bernard: Heute morgen hatte ich für meinen Plan mit dem Zeichen noch 15 Mitstreiter, jetzt nur noch vier. Rose: Und dafür habe ich gesorgt? Bernard: Eigentlich hatte ich mit ein klein wenig Unterstützung gerechnet. Aber du musstest mich ja auch noch angreifen. Rose: Hast du vielleicht jemals daran gedacht, dass manche nicht mehr mitmachen wollen, weil ihnen schlicht und einfach das Management missfällt? Er starrt sie an. Bernard: Was ist denn bloß in dich gefahren, Rose? Ich versuche doch etwas zu unternehmen. Rose: Wie recht du hast, und genau darin unterscheiden wir uns auch. Wieso kannst du nicht einfach kucken, was kommen wird? Bernard: Wenn ich immer nur kucken würde, was kommt, wärst du nicht hier. Rose sieht ihn für einen langen Augenblick stumm an. Dann dreht sie sich um und geht. Bernard bleibt allein zurück. Jack und Kate sind auf dem Weg durch den Dschungel zur besagten Grenze. Jack geht voran. Kate hinter ihm. Kate: Ich bin geschmeichelt. Er wirf ihr einen Blick zu, schmunzelt. Jack: Ja? Weswegen? Kate: Weil ich mitkommen darf und nicht Sawyer. Jack: Ich hatte zuerst Sayid gefragt, aber er hatte kein Interesse. [Kate schmunzelt.] Und dich hab ich nur gefragt, weil Die Anderen dich nicht wollten. [Kate runzelt die Stirn.] Sie hatten dich in ihrer Gewalt. Sie hätten dich erschießen können. Sie hätten dich auch behalten können, aber das haben sie nicht. Allerdings scheinen sie auch an mir kein Interesse zu haben. Er zuckt mit den Schultern, bleibt kurz stehen, sieht sie an. Kate: Ausschussware. Keiner will uns. Sie gehen weiter. Plötzlich sieht Kate etwas auf dem Boden liegen. Sie bleibt wieder stehen, runzelt die Stirn. Kate: Was liegt da? Sie macht ein paar Schritte darauf zu. Jack bleibt ebenfalls stehen, sieht zu ihr zurück. Jack: Kate...? Kate: Eine Puppe... Sie liegt auf dem Boden, die Puppe, schmutzig, alt und ziemlich mitgenommen. Kate geht weiter auf sie zu. Jack ahnt Gefahr. Jack: Warte, nein, nicht!! Doch sie hört nicht auf ihn. Da läuft er los. Zu ihr hinüber. Will sie davon abhalten, nach der Puppe zu greifen. Jack: Nicht! Nicht!! Fast hat er sie schon erreicht. Doch Kate greift nach der Puppe. Eine Falle löst sich. Und fängt sie beide in einem Netz ein, das nach oben in die Höhe schnellt. Kate: Tut mir leid... Dicht sind die beiden aneinandergequetscht, können sich kaum regen, ihr Gesicht nah an seinem, zu allen Seiten von rauhen Netzmaschen eingeschlossen, kaum fähig, auch nur die Arme zu bewegen. Jack: Alles okay? Kate: Ja... Jack: [Stichelnd] Oh, schön. Also kannst du mich hören. Sie tauschen einen Blick. Lachen leise. Jack wirft einen Blick auf das Netz. Jack: Die Falle ist nicht von Den Anderen. Kate: Nein. Die Anderen würden nicht so einfallslos vorgehen. Sie wird wohl von Rousseau stammen. Hoffen wir, dass sie bald auftaucht. Jack: Es kann ne Woche dauern, bis sie vorbeikommt. Jack versucht sich zu bewegen, bringt das gesamte Netz zum Wackeln. Kate: Was machst du da? Jack: Ich versuche, an die Pistole zu kommen, aber.. ich komm mit dem Arm nicht runter. Kate: Hier, lass mich mal. Mühsam versucht sie ihren Arm um Jack herumzuschlingen, um an die Waffe zu kommen, die hinten in seinem Hosenbund steckt. Ihre Finger quetschen sich am straffen Netz vorbei, gleiten unter sein T-Shirt und erwischen die Waffe. Vorsichtig zieht sie sie hervor. Kate: Okay... ich.. tschuldige... ich will dich nicht erschießen... Okay... Jack: Hast du sie? Kate: Okay. Bereit? Jack: Ja. Kate: Okay.. ich hab sie, ich hab sie. Sie hält sie zwischen ihm und sich in die Höhe. Kate: Ich hab sie. Jack: Gut! Gib sie mir. Kate: Was willst du machen? Jack: Ich versuch, das Seil zu treffen. Er deutet auf das Seil, das ihr Netz straff gespannt hält. Doch Kate denkt nicht daran, ihm die Waffe zu geben, sondern fängt selbst an zu zielen. Sie quetscht die Waffe durch eine der Netzmaschen und kneift die Augen zusammen. Jack versucht sie zurückzuhalten. Jack: Warte, warte, hey, hey... Kate: Ich bin der bessere Schütze. Jack: [Amüsiert] Ach wirklich? Kate: Ja, wie du weißt, waren mein Dad und ich früher oft jagen. Sie drückt ab. Und schießt daneben. Kate: Oh, scheiße! Jack: [Immernoch amüsiert] Immerhin wissen sie jetzt, wo wir sind. Okay, gib mir die Pistole. Kate: Willst du noch eine Kugel verschwenden. Jack: [Schmunzelt] Wir haben noch 13 weitere um das hier auszuschießen. Also, gib her. Kate: Na schön. Du hast sowieso einen besseren Winkel als ich. Jack: Oh, das ist also deine Entschuldigung, wenn ich es schaffe. Kate: WENN du es schaffst... Mit einigen Schwierigkeiten gelingt es Jack, seinen Arm durch eine der Netzmaschen zu zwängen und zu zielen. Kate: Okay... Er schießt. Und trifft. Das Netz stürzt mit den beiden zu Boden. Jack liegt auf den Rücken, Kate auf ihm drauf, um sie herum das Netz. Kate: Guter Schuss. Sie lachen beide. Bernard zerrt einen Haufen schwerer schwarzer Steine durch den Strandsand. Dort wo er die drei riesigen Buchstaben S O S in den Sand gemalt hat, ist nur noch Jin bei der Arbeit. Er legt die bereits am Strand vorhandenen Steine in einer einzelnen schwarzen Linie in den Buchstaben aus. Und das gefällt Bernard nicht. Bernard: Nein... nein, nein, nein! Du machst es falsch! Ich habe doch gesagt in DREI Reihen. DREI... sonst sieht es doch niemand aus der Luft. Er hält Jin drei Finger vor die Nase, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen. Jin ist etwas gekränkt durch Bernards Ton und sagt etwas in verärgertem Koreanisch. Bernard: Drei Reihen! Ist das so schwer zu verstehen? Wieder erwidert Jin verärgert etwas. Doch Bernards Ärger kennt keine Grenzen. Bernard: Muß man denn hier alles selber machen?! Da hat Jin genug, sagt noch kurz etwas, dreht sich dann um und will gehen. Und endlich beginnt Bernard einzusehen, läuft ihm nach, versucht ihn zurückzuhalten. Bernard: Nein nein nein! Nein nein nein nein, Jin, warte! [Jin bleibt stehen, sieht ihn an.] Bitte... ich möchte doch nur meine Frau nach Hause bringen. Rose... ich will, dass Rose nach Hause kommt. Er klingt flehend und verzweifelt. Doch Jin läßt sich nicht mehr umstimmen. Jin: Schuldigung. Er geht davon und lässt Bernard ganz allein neben dem SOS-Zeichen am Strand zurück. Lockes Krücken liegen im Sand. Er sitzt daneben auf einem Stein und sieht aufs Meer hinaus. Rose kommt zu ihm hinüber. Rose: Das ist mein Platz. Locke: Ich kann auch weggehen. Rose: Kannst du? Er wirft ihr einen Blick zu. Locke: Oh ja, sehr witzig. Rose: Sag bloß, dass dir dein Humor abhanden gekommen ist, als du unter dieser Tür gelegen hast. Sie setzt sich neben ihn. Locke: Vorhin ist dein Mann durch den Dschungel gelaufen, mit schweren Steinen. Rose: Er will unbedingt ein großes Zeichen in den Sand schreiben, so groß, dass die Satelliten es sehen können. [Locke schmunzelt. Doch Rose seufzt.] Er kennt leider nicht den Unterschied zwischen einer Aufgabe und einer Beschäftigung. Locke: [Ernster] Den kennen die meisten von uns nicht. Sie wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Rose: Was führt dich hier runter an den Strand? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dich in letzter Zeit außerhalb der Station gesehen zu haben. Locke: Ich hab die Station satt. Rose: Na klar, du bist frustriert. Sobald die Schiene ab ist, wirst du ganz schnell wie früher durch die Gegend rennen. Locke: Hmm. Schnell ist für Jack leider mindestens.. vier Wochen. Rose sieht ihn wieder an. Ernster. Beinahe verschwörerisch. Rose: Aber Schätzchen, wir beide wissen doch, dass es nicht so lange dauern wird. Locke erwidert ihren Blick. Rückblick Rose wird in das Sprechzimmer des Heilers auf der australischen Farm geführt. Australierin: Bitte folgen sie mir, Rose. Bitte, setzen sie sich. Isaac wird sofort kommen. Sie geht und lässt Rose für einen Moment allein. Langsam und zögernd durchschreitet Rose das große Zimmer. An den Wänden und von der Decke herab hängen zahllose Krücken und Laufhilfen. Eine andere Wand ist von oben bis unten mit Dankesbriefen, Fotos und gemalten Bildern behangen. Noch ehe Rose einen näheren Blick darauf werfen kann, betritt ein Mann den Raum. Isaac: Sie müssen Rose sein. Setzen sie sich doch? Ohne ein Wort geht Rose zu einem der Stühle und setzt sich. Isaac nimmt ihr gegenüber Platz. Sieht sie an. Rose: Und... wie gehen sie vor? Ich sitze hier und sie singen? Oder, äh... beten oder wie? Isaac lächelt, nicht ein bisschen verstimmt durch ihre spürbare Ablehnung. Isaac: Es gibt Orte mit sehr starker Energie – es sind Orte auf der Erde, die so sind, wie der, auf dem wir grade sitzen. Der Ursprung dieser Energie ist vielleicht geologisch, magnetisch.. oder vielleicht auch etwas anderes. Und immer wenn es mir gelingt, diese Energie zu kontrollieren, gebe ich sie an andere weiter. Darf ich? Rose nickt ergeben, und er legt sacht seine Hände an ihre Schläfen, schließt die Augen und konzentriert sich. Einen Moment lang ist es ganz still. Dann plötzlich reißt er die Augen wieder auf und starrt Rose an. Ganz erschrocken. Rose wird augenblicklich nervös. Rose: Was? Was... was ist denn? Isaac weicht sichtlich vor ihr zurück. Isaac: Es tut mir leid. Ich kann leider nichts für Sie tun, Rose. Doch Rose lächelt verstehend. Rose: Das hätte mich auch gewundert. Sie sieht zum Fenster hinüber. Dort draußen im Hof hockt Bernard vor einem kleinen Mädchen auf Krücken und erzählt mit ihr. Die Kleine kichert vergnügt. Isaac: Sie sind nicht unheilbar. Wie ich gesagt habe.. es gibt unterschiedliche Energien. Hier ist nicht der richtige Ort für sie. Rose: Und wo gibt es diesen Ort? Isaac: Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es. [Pause.] Ich werde ihrem Mann die Spende zurückzahlen. Rose: Nein, nicht. Ich werde sagen, dass sie mich geheilt haben. Isaac sieht Rose an. Sie lächelt immer noch, wenn auch traurig. Rose: Ich werde sagen, dass sie mich geheilt haben. Inselabschnitt Kate und Jack ziehen weiter durch den Dschungel. Es regnet in Strömen, und beide sind naß bis auf die Knochen. Jack geht voran, Kate hinterher. Jack: Was hast du eigentlich vorhin gemeint? Kate: Was denn? Jack: Im Netz. Du hast gesagt, dass Die Anderen nicht so einfallslos sind. Kate zögert einen Moment sichtlich. Gibt sich dann einen Ruck. Kate: Äh... letzte Woche, als das Baby so krank war, sind Claire und ich in den Dschungel gegangen. Wir haben noch ne andere Station gefunden. Jack bleibt stehen. Jack: [Fassungslos] Was? Kate: Sie sieht aus wie ne Krankenstation. Da war nichts von Wert, es war alles ausgeräumt, aber.. in einem Zimmer waren Schränke. Da drin war Kleidung, alle getragen und dreckig. Aber die Sachen waren aufgehängt, auf Kleiderbügeln wie Kostüme. [Jack starrt sie nur an.] Da war auch Schminke.. und falsche Bärte. Jack: Wann wolltest du mir davon erzählen? Kate: Sobald du mich wieder in den Club aufnimmst. Jack sieht sie an. Schüttelt fassungslos den Kopf, wendet sich zum Gehen. Kate: Was, du kannst ohne was zu sagen einen von Den Anderen eine Woche lang in der Station gefangen halten, aber wenn ICH mich entscheide, dass ich... Jack bleibt plötzlich stehen. Jack: Wir sind da. Kate: [Überrascht] Ganz sicher? Ich dachte.. Vor ihnen breitet sich eine Lichtung aus. Direkt hinter Jack ragt ein großer schwarzer Gesteinsbrocken aus dem Grün auf. Jack zeigt mit der Hand. Jack: An der Stelle haben sie auf Sawyer geschossen. [Er zeigt in eine andere Richtung] Und hier drüben haben sie dich.. mit dem Sack auf dem Kopf aus dem Gebüsch gezerrt. [Und zeigt in eine dritte Richtung.] Und gleich hier vorne... da hab ich meine Waffe niedergelegt. Er tritt ein paar Schritte auf die Lichtung hinaus. Sieht um sich. Und fängt an in die regendurchprasselte Stille hineinzubrüllen. Jack: Hey! Ich bin wieder da! Wolltet ihr uns nicht beobachten? Hört ihr mich nicht?! Wir haben einen von euch! Und wenn ihr ihn wiederhaben wollt, dann müsst ihr euch zeigen! Kommt schon raus! Kate: Jack...! Er achtet nicht auf Kate. Jack: Ich weiß, dass ihr hier irgendwo seid und mich hört. Kate: Jack, sie sind nicht da. Jack: [Brüllt] Ich warte hier auf euch, bis ihr mit mir redet! Ich werde hier warten! Im finsteren Dschungel bleibt alles still. Bernard müht sich noch immer ganz allein am Strand mit seinem SOS-Zeichen ab. Rose kommt zu ihm hinüber, eine Schale in der Hand. Rose: Ich habe Abendessen für dich. Bernard sieht kaum von seiner Arbeit auf. Er klingt niedergeschlagen. Bernard: Danke. Stell es einfach da hin. Rose stellt die Schüssel ab. Bernard arbeitet weiter. Rose zögert. Rose: Wo sind deine Mitstreiter? [Bernard wirft ihr einen stummen Blick zu.] Ich will mich bei dir entschuldigen. Bernard: Dafür gibt es absolut keinen Grund. Dass die anderen weg sind, ist allein meine Schuld. Rose: Deswegen wollte ich mich nicht bei dir entschuldigen, sondern wegen einer Lüge. [Bernard richtet sich auf. Sieht sie verwundert an.] Dein Wunderheiler in Australien, dieser Isaac, konnte nichts für mich tun. Er hat mich nicht geheilt. Bernard starrt sie an. Bernard: Natürlich hat er dich geheilt. Du.. du.. Rose: Bernard... er konnte nichts für mich tun. Aber ich bin trotzdem geheilt worden. Während Rose weiterspricht, sehen wir die beiden in einem Rückblick wartend in der Flughafenhalle sitzen. Rose: Wenn du krank bist und du etwas in dir trägst, was da nicht hingehört, dann spürst du das. In der Flughafenhalle steht Bernard mit seinem Ticket in der Hand auf, sagt etwas zu Rose, die lächelt, und geht davon. Rose bleibt allein auf der Bank sitzen, ihr Lächeln wirkt plötzlich gequält. Rose: Und nach dem Absturz... da konnte ich es nicht mehr spüren. Am Anfang dachte ich, es wäre nur der Schock. [Jetzt stehen sich die beiden wieder hier auf der Insel gegenüber. Bernard sieht Rose an und kann nicht fassen, was er hört.] Aber das stimmte nicht. Es liegt an diesem Ort. Bernard: Nein, nein, warte mal, du hast gesagt, Isaac hätte Erfolg gehabt. Rose: Das hab ich dir nur gesagt, weil ich nicht die verbleibende Zeit damit verschwenden wollte, dass du ständig was dagegen unternehmen willst. Bernard: Aber, aber, Rose, er hat sich vielleicht bloß zurückgezogen. Woher weißt du, dass Isaac dich nicht doch geheilt hat? Rose: Bernard... Bernard: Woher weißt du, dass er dich nicht geheilt hat? Rose: Ich weiß es. Ich weiß es. Rückblick Wieder am Flughafen sitzt Rose noch allein auf der Wartebank. Sie hat ihre Handtasche auf dem Schoß, will etwas daraus hervorholen. Dabei fällt ein Fläschchen mit Tabletten heraus und rollt über den Boden. Locke kommt gerade in seinem Rollstuhl den Gang entlang. Die Flasche rollt gegen seinen Stuhl. Er hält an, hebt sie auf und hält sie Rose hin. Locke: Sind das ihre? Rose nimmt sie, lächelt. Rose: Ach.. ich danke ihnen. Locke: War mir'n Vergnügen. Er lächelt ein wenig traurig und fährt in seinem Rollstuhl weiter. Inselabschnitt Rose: Vertrau mir. Ich weiß es. Bernard: Du willst gar nicht von hier gerettet werden? Du glaubst, wenn du die Insel verlässt.. kommt er wieder. [Sie sieht ihn stumm an, mit Tränen in den Augen.] Und wenn du nicht hier weg kannst... dann kann ich es auch nicht. [Auch ihm steigen Tränen in die Augen.] Wir werden für immer hier bleiben. Er nimmt sie in die Arme. Bernard: [Lächelnd unter Tränen.] Ich würde... ich würde das Zeichen sogar wieder wegmachen, aber.. so viel liegt da ja nicht. Rose lacht, und wieder umarmen die beiden einander fest. Und wir sehen sie von hoch oben aus der Ferne, zwei Menschen, die einander in den Armen liegen, während sich hinter ihnen die riesigen SOS-Buchstaben über den Strand erstrecken. Musik schallt durch die Räume der Luke. Locke ist da. Und Ana kommt aus dem Nebenzimmer zu ihm herüber. Ana-Lucia: Hallo. Locke: Tag. Ana-Lucia: Ich hab deinen Computer bedient. Sie lächelt. Locke: Das ist nicht mein Computer. Ana-Lucia: Wo warst du? Locke: Musste mir einfach... mal die Beine vertreten. Er geht an ihr vorbei zum Computer hinüber, setzt sich an den Tisch und nimmt wieder Zettel und Stift zur Hand. Fängt wieder an, eine Skizze der Schwarzlichtkarte zu zeichnen. Diesmal fällt es ihm leicht, sich zu erinnern. Und er lächelt. Es ist Abend geworden am Strand. Im Camp brennen kleine Feuer. Die Leute sitzen zusammen und lassen den Tag ausklingen. Nur Eko und Charlie arbeiten immer noch an ihrer Kirche. Sun liegt in ihrer Unterkunft, Jin halb aufgerichtet neben ihr, streichelt sanft ihren Bauch. Sun blickt nachdenklich in die andere Richtung, dreht dann den Kopf zu ihm herum und läßt ihre Finger durch sein Haar gleiten. Claire sitzt mit Aaron im Schoß auf einem Stuhl, spielt mit ihm, lächelt ihn an. Hurley formt mit seinen Händen vor dem flackernden Licht seines kleinen Feuers Schattenfiguren für Libby an die Zeltwand. Libby lacht vergnügt. Sawyer brät sich an seinem Feuer sein Abendessen. Da kommt Vincent angetrabt, bleibt neben ihm stehen. Sawyer verzieht leicht das Gesicht, hält dann Vincent sein Essen hin, und der Hund frisst es ihm dankbar aus der Hand. Sawyer klopft ihm auf den Rücken. Rose und Bernard sitzen Arm in Arm vor ihrem Zelt. Tief draußen im finsteren Dschungel sitzen Kate und Jack an ihrem eigenen kleinen Feuer. Es ist ganz still. Kate hat den Kopf auf ihre Hand gestützt und blickt nachdenklich in die Flammen. Kate: [Leise] Wie lange willst du warten, Jack? Jack: Bis ich meine Stimme wiederhabe. Und dann schrei ich noch'n bisschen. Kate: Vielleicht hören sie dich nicht. Jack: Sie hören mich. Kate sieht weiter in die Flammen. Zögert. Runzelt ein wenig die Stirn. Sieht ihn nicht an, als sie leise sagt: Kate: Dass mit dem Kuss tut mir leid. Einen Moment lang sagt Jack gar nichts. Beugt sich etwas vor, senkt den Kopf. Sucht nach Worten. Wirft ihr einen Blick zu. Jack: Mir nicht. Sie sieht auf, begegnet seinem Blick. Für einen Moment ist es ganz still. Dann plötzlich knackt es hinter ihnen. Irgendwo im Dschungel. Alarmiert sehen beide auf. Das Geräusch wird lauter. Kommt näher. Jack und Kate stehen auf. Da kommt ein Licht aus dem Dickicht auf sie zu. Jemand keucht, stöhnt, kommt näher und näher. Mit einer Fackel in der Hand. Bricht vor ihnen zusammen. Bleibt reglos am Boden liegen. Kate und Jack beugen sich über ihn. Kate: Michael... Michael rührt sich nicht. ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte